Returning to the Past
by Castelsolo
Summary: Here it is, the sequal to New Worlds that Lightsabermaster and Anarra asked for, I did this for you guys. Hope you like it.Once again, I really can't figure out how to sumarize it, so R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars.**

* * *

**

**Returning to the Past**

It was one of those days where you want to do something but there's nothing in the house to do. I was sitting in my living room. That's it, just sitting, waiting for something to do.

"Toni Brown, get in your room and clean it up. There's no room to do anything in there," my mother said. Normally I would complain whenever she said that, but since I was so bored that I would do anything, I just went upstairs and opened the door to my "cyclone and hurricane gone through" room. I was an artist, and thus, I had everything from leaves and rocks to pieces of cloth and old vacuum pipes. I looked at the room and thought of how long it would take me to actually clean it. Then I pulled out the zip-lock bags and started putting the little art supplies into the bags. Finally, I had gotten most of my supplies up, only leaving the rocks. I took my last zip-lock bag out and started putting the rocks in, when I saw one rock I didn't remember picking up. It was shinny and kept changing colors. I finished cleaning up the rocks and sat down holding the changing rock. I started rubbing the rock absently. All of the sudden I was surrounded by a cyclone of dust. I closed my eyes to keep the dust out and rubbed them vigorously. When I opened them, expecting the dust to be my imagination, I saw that I was in a place I only saw in books and never expected to actually visit. I was in the Jedi temple, and before me was Anakin Skywalker. He was training with one of the other Jedi apprentices. I looked at the stone, and then looked back at Anakin.

"Welcome back Toni," I heard someone say. I jerked around and there before me stood Obi-Wan Kenobi. I closed my eyes and tried to remember thoughts that fled like an almost blown out bulb. I visited the shrink. Before that… I opened my eyes in a sudden realization. I remembered the reason I had visited the shrink. I helped Anakin and Obi-Wan! Then I remembered the last thing Anakin said to me. 'If you ever want to come to our time, Toni, just rub this stone. We'll pick you up and bring you here.' They brought me here because I absently was rubbing the stone. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't thing of anything to say, so I closed my mouth and smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anakin stop the match and rush over to me. He picked me up in a hug and spun me around the room. We 'play danced' for a little bit while Anakin said—

"I was wondering when you'd come back. It's been nearly a year in your time hasn't it?" I nodded. "Well, aren't you gonna say anything, or are you no longer able to talk."

"I'm sorry Anakin," I said. "It's just that when you left it was around time for school to start and I totally forgot about the stone. But I will say that I am glad to be here now." I smiled shyly. I had always liked Anakin.

"I got a surprise for you," Anakin said as he stopped our dance.

"What?"

"Hold on and I'll get it for you." He went out and the other apprentice, who I now recognized as Barriss Offee, came over to me.

"Have we met before?" she asked me.

"Perhaps, once before. I sorta helped Master Kenobi get his memory back before an arena beast killed him. You might have seen me there."

"Perhaps." Just then, Anakin came back. He was holding a bag. When he got up to us, he motioned for us to follow him.

"Master Yoda said he wanted to meet our newest trainee, only, not exactly that way."

"Let me guess," I said. "He said it like this." Then in a perfect imitation of Yoda I said, "See this new apprentice, I wish to." Anakin laughed at my imitation and turned to Barriss.

"By the way, this is that girl I was telling you about. The one Master Kenobi's and my future brought to help us. I thought George Lucas was joking when he told me that there was someone who knew as much about the Star Wars Universe as he did, but this girl does. Maybe she even knows more." I smiled and blushed. "But we've got to hurry or Master Yoda will be angry with us." Again I put on my 'Yoda voice' and said—

"Lead to the dark side, anger does." We ran anyway, or rather Barriss, Anakin and I ran. Obi-Wan walked saying that he'd rather save his energy. I wonder who this new apprentice is I thought. When we got to the room Yoda was in, we weren't even out of breath. I looked around for an apprentice that wasn't there before. Then I turned to Anakin. "What year is it anyway?"

"I'd say it's about 2 years before what you call Episode three." I didn't remember any apprentices joining during that time.

"Welcome to the Jedi Academy, young apprentice." I looked around, noticing that it wasn't Yoda who spoke, it was Mace Windu, who I hadn't noticed at first.

"Who's the new apprentice, it ain't her…" I said pointing to Barriss. "…cause I know she was already here."

"You're babbling," Anakin snickered. I looked at him, which ended up more of a glare. Then he turned to master Yoda and said, "Let me explain it to her. I can say it faster."

"Tell her, you may." Anakin turned to me.

"Ok, you may not know this but you have a strong amount of the force in you. Master Yoda saw this and made me make this for you…" He pulled out a lightsaber. "…so that you can start training in the force. But you aren't gonna use this right away, so Master Windu has agree to take you on as an apprentice so you will be able to train quickly. The Jedi Masters sense that you are very strong in the force and they think you'll move through it faster than me. But I know that you won't be able to stay here all the time and you'll have to go back to your world or your parents will wonder how you got to be 20 over one hour, so I made you these as well so you can train at home." Then he pulled out a training lightsaber, a Jedi robe, and a Jedi Holocron. "I trust that you won't let your parents see them and will be diligent with your training." Finally, he stopped to take a breath. I then asked—

"You mean I'm a Jedi!"

"Not exactly, you're really just force sensitive so far, but if you train you can become a Jedi."

"And you are actually going to give me a Holocron and a lightsaber so that I can train at home?"

"Yes, and you get your own robe to where whenever you're not at home." I looked at him like he had grown antlers.

"I can't where that out of my room. If I do, then I'll be the laughing stock of the entire community."

"Then you can wear them when you're training. But you have to come here every Saturday, by your time. The day here would depend on where we drop you off in the time scale. Could be last year, could be next Tuesday, you never know. So will you do it?" I nodded unable to speak. I'm a Jedi, or I will be when I complete my training. I smiled and then asked the most important question.

"How will I get home?"

"Just rub the stone." I pulled out the stone and started to rub it. Yoda stopped me before I rubbed it.

"Tell no one, you must, or Jedi, you will not become." I nodded and rubbed the stone. I landed in my room, the lightsaber, training saber, robe, and Holocron sitting on my bed. I opened the closet and stuck them in the secret slot in the wall that my parents didn't know about. I placed the stone beside them and closed the opening. When I got down, I was about to go tell my parents when I remembered the warning. I can't tell anyone, or I can't be a Jedi. So I sat at my desk instead and opened my file on fanfiction. There I spent the rest of the afternoon. Before I went to bed, I promised myself that I would become a Jedi, and nothing would stand in my way.

* * *

Ok, I really am sorry for taking so long with my other stories, but my brain is in Neutral right now. So I wrote this one and maybe my brain will pick up soon so I can add to the other ones. 


End file.
